One more human in Ooo
by vhdc1234
Summary: Marceline was just hanging out by a tree, when suddenly she heard a noise. What could it be
1. Chapter 1

**Marceline's** **P.O.V**

I was a normal day in Ooo. I was floating in the cool night air on my way to Finn's house when I heard a twi snap. I knew that smell anywhere. It was either human or hyooman. At first I thought it was Finn trying to scare me. So I hid behind the small shadow and pounced on it. I was just about to say got you when I saw its face. It was a girl. Around the age of 4 or 5 with a Zebra hat on. She started screaming when she saw me. "Hey hey hey. Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you. Who are you any way." She looked at me with her watery eyes. " I-I-I-I'm Sinna." was all she said before blacking out. As fast as I could, I picked her up and flew to Finn's house. "Finn, Finn. Open up or I'll smash the door." Finn came out in his footy PJ's. "Marceline, Its three in the morning what are you doing here." he said in a sleepy voice.

**Finn's P.O.V**

I was just in the middle of a peaceful dream when I heard a someone was at the door. I knew it was Marceline because the rest of Ooo was sleeping. "Marceline, Its three in the morning what are you doing here." I asked. She came in holding someone. I was to sleepy to notice. "Finn, if I tell you who this is promice not to flip out till morning." she asked. I nodded. "Go ahead tell me. I just want to go to bed." I said. "Finn, I think I found another human." After I heard that I passed out. More from shock than from being tired.


	2. Chapter 2

**Marceline's P.O.V**

Once I told Finn the news, he passed out. Jake heard the loud thumpand came running down the ladder. "Marceline, What did you do to him." he yelled. I couldn't beleive he accused me of hurting Finn. "I did nothing. He just passed out when I told him I think found another human." I then realized what I just said. Jake's jaw hit the floor. Not metephoricly, I mean litteraly. "Dude, are you OK?" I asked. "We got to tell PB." he streatched his arm and grabbed the house phone. He punched in the numbers but before he press call I stopped him. "What are you doing. I said 'I think' she's human. I don't know for sure." Jake pressed call. "Hey PB...yes I know you were asleep...yes this is important...no it can't wait till mornig...ok fine we'll be right over." He hung up. "Why didn't tell her the news?" I asked. He smirked. "I wanted to see the look on her face when we tell her." he said. We were about to leave for the Candy Kingdom. I picked up Finn and Jake carried Sinna, and we were off.

**Bubblegum's P.O.V**

I was in the middle of a peaceful dream when I heard the phone ring. It rang 3 time before I answered it. "WHAT?" I groaned. It was Jake. He said there was somthing important so I said he could come over. He and Marceline got here in like 20 minutes, which I slept through. There was a knocking at the door and I knew it had to be him. He came in with an knocked out Finn and another girl. I was to tierd to notice she was human. I went to my lab and found the formula I've been working on. I keeps you awake and healthy for 2 hours. I gave some to Jake. "What did you come here for any way?" I asked. He started explaining everything and I listen in shock. Once he was done, we heard a moan. The little girl was wakeing up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Marcelin's P.O.V**

I heard a moan. I turned to see what it what it was. Sinna was waking up. Her eyes fluttered open. She was shakeing in fear. She looked at me and bubblegum. I could tell she was about to cry. She pulled her hat down half her face. I could hear little wimpers. PB walked over to her. "It's ok. There's nothing to be afraid of." said PB. Sinna didn't calm down. I don't think she will. Would you calm down if the last thing you saw before passing out was a vampire? Jake tried to calm her down too, but this time it acually worked. I think it's because he's a dad. I heard another moan. Finn was wakeing up too. The first thing he saw was me. "Hey Marceline. I just had the weirdest dream. You told me there was another human. Weird right?" he said. I pointed to Sinna. I was pretty sure he was going to pass out again. But instead, he just screamed like crazy. That freacked her out even more. "Finn, calm down. You're scareing her." I said.

**Finn's P.O.V**

I woke up from this crazy dream. Marceline told me that there was another human. The first thing I saw was Marceline. I told her about the dream. Then she pointed at something. It was a human girl. I started screaming like crazy. "Finn, calm down. You're scareing her." Said Marceline. I stopped. PB suggested we get her examined. We all agreed. We all went to her lab. It was filled with chemical and test tubes. PB led us to a wall. "Abre la puerte." she said in spanish. A secret door opened up. We all went inside. There were 3 chairs, examining table, and a bed with straps. PB sat down in one chair. I sat down in another. And Jake sat down in the last one. Marceline just floated. Jake had the little girl in his arms. "What's her name anyway's?" I asked. "Sinna." said Maceline. PB stood up. She told Jake to set Sinna down on the table so she can check her reflexes. Jake did as he was told. PB told us to leave the room.

**Bubblegum's P.O.V**

I told every one to leave the room so I can work. Sinna was trembleing. I couldn't get her to hold still for 15 minutes. I asked Jake to come bake in here to help me calm her down. Jake didn't have any trouble getting her to hold still. I cheacked her reflexes. Then I tried to analize her DNA. I asked for a DNA sample. She nodded. I compared Finn's DNA with Sinna's. She really was human. The finall step was to get Sinna to take her hat off. That was the real challange. Not even Jake could calm her down enough for her to take it off. I even asked Finn and Marceline to help me get her hat off. We even tried pining her down. But she was stronger than she looks. We finally got her to stay still when Marceline turned invisible and pulled the hat right off. Sinna had long, blond, wavy hair that reached to her waist. It was the same color as Finn's.

**Jake's P.O.V**

We tried everything to get Sinna to take off her hat. Marceline finally took it off Sinna's head. Sinna had long hair the same color as Finn's. I told Finn to take off his hat. Finn took it off. Sinna tried to touch Finn's hair, but she was to short. Sinna looked cuter without her hat. I saw Finn pick Sinna up. She rubbed Finn's head and giggled. I was wondering how she could fix her hair in that tiny zebra hat. I went to look out the window. The sun was coming up. I felt a yawn coming on. Bubblegum's potion was wearing off. I heard a thump. I saw Bubblegum, Finn, Marceline, and Sinna fall to the ground. Two seconds later, I fell down. Asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bubblegums P.O.V**

I felt my formula wearing off. Sleepiness taking over. My body finally gave up ang I fell face first on the floor along with the rest. I woke up in the same room when the sun hit my eyes. Everyone else was there exept Marceline and… SINNA. She was gone. I woke up Finn and Jake. They notice Sinna was gone too. I alert the Kingdom that the little human girl was missing. My bannana gaurds searched through out the kingdom. She wasn't anywere. I asked Finn to cheack the Grassland and Jake to cheack the forest. I even asked the ice king if he's seen her. He said he heard something in the forest. I rememberd that I forgot to cheack the Jungle. I called Finn to ask him if he could cheack the Jungle. Finn and I cheacked the Jungle to see if Sinna was there. And you'll never belive what we saw. Sinna was there, swinging on vines like an expert. She did a flip in the air and landed on her feet. She came down with a few pears in one hand. She bit into one and put the others in a bag. I fell back in amazment. Sinna turned around and saw Finn and me. She ran twords us. She jumped on Finn and pinned him to the ground. She hugged him tight and kissed him on the cheek. Then, she jumped off. She handed both of us a pear. I bit into it. It was the most sweetest thing I ever tasted. I read something about these before. The were called 'Candy-Vine pears'. People say they are sweeter than candy. I could confirm on that. I never tasted anything like it. I snapped out of my thoughts when Finn grabed my hand and pulled me twoards a little cabin. He said thats were Sinna live. I walked into the cabin and my jaw dropped. I never seen anything like it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Finn's P.O.V**

While PB was lost in her thoughts, Sinna told me where her house was. Pb snapped PB out of her thoughts and dragged her to a small hut in a clearing. Sinna opened the door and inside was the most awsome thing I ever seen. Her house looked completely like a jungle. There were vines everywhere, strange plants were planted, and there was a bed made out of super soft leaves. There was even a little cabnet in the corner.

"Hey Sinna. What's in that?" I asked pointing at the cabnet. She shrugged and went to open it, but it was either locked or stuck.

"Finn, can you help me with this?" Sinna said. I nodded and pulled on the doors of the cabnet. They really were stuck. I pulled out my sword and sliced it open.

**Bubblegum's P.O.V**

I saw Finn try to open a cabnet, but fail. He took out his sword and sliced the top off. Inside was something that was glowing a bright white light. Sinna took out a glowing ball.

"What is that?" I asked.

"You really don't know?" She asked. I shook my head. She handed the ball to Finn a started digging through a pile of old book. She grabbed the one that looked like the oldest. She flipped the pages and handed the book to me. It had a picture of that ball and it said:

_The ball of dreams._

_This ball is the rarest object that ever excisted. When you stared at this special ball for 3 seconds, it shows you your biggest hearts desire or your worst fears. But be warned … sometimes what you think is your biggest fear…is your hearts desire. Many people tried to steal its power, but there is a magic seel that keeps all the magic in. This item is made out of pure black magic. So use it carefully._

"Wow. Where did you get that ball, Sinna?" I asked.

"I found that cabnet in the woods along with that book." she said.

"Sinna, how old are you?" Finn asked.

"Is this because I'm short? Because I'm a 6 year old girl."she said. Finn shook his head.

"Sinna, can I take this back to my lab to study it?" I asked. She nodded. I put it in Finn's bag. We spend the rest of the day exploring Sinna's house. There were a ton of plants that I never seen before. Finn freaked out at Sinna's weapon collection. She had more than he had. By the time we left, Sinna had already given Finn 2 new swords. I went back to the Candy Kingdom to study this strange new object.


	6. Chapter 6

**Finn's P.O.V**

I left early in the morning to visit Sinna. I knocked on the door. No answer. I knocked again. Still no answer. I notice the door was opened. I went inside to find the most disturbing and creepy sight. Sinna was on the floor curled up in a ball, singing a creepy tuned over and over. The lyrics were so disturbing, but yet calming.

"_Go to sleep, you had a really long day,_

_ Go to sleep so you can go out and play,_

_ Follow those dreams that come from your mind,_

_ Nobody knows what you will find,_

_ You might get lost in those mean nightmares,_

_ They might flank you every where,_

_ But just remember that its all fake,_

_ Tell them to stop so you can awake._

_Repeat_

I listened to those awful lyrics. They spun around in my head, its felt like they were pulling me in a trance. I snapped out of it when a heared someone knock. I opeaned the door to reaveal PB.

"Hi Finn. Is Sinna home. I want to return her ball. Finn are you ok?" she asked.

"Yea I'm fine, but I don't think Sinna is." I let PB in. Her eyes widened when she saw Sinna. She knealt down beside her and shook her. Sinna didn't move. She kept singing that creepy song.

"She is in some sort of trance or shock." She stopped when Sinna sang a different verse.

"_Never look into the deep,_

_ For if you do your life you can't keep,_

_ Your mind forever will shut down,_

_ And your thoughts will spin around,_

_ If you look you will be cursed,_

_ On a speacil date you'll head for the worst,_

_ They will always haunt your sleep,_

_ Thats what happenes when you look at the deep._

_Repeat the first verse._

We stared wide eyed with our mouths hanging opened. What did she mean by that? What is the deep? So many questions crossed my mind. Sinna stopped singing and closed her eyes leading to her falling into a deep sleep. Her long hair was tangled and her hat was torn. I got a good look at her and noticed a few scars and cuts were on her. I instantly knew something happened and I was going to find out what it was.

"Finn, can you help me take her to the Candy Hospital?" I nodded.

* * *

_Later at the hospital_

PB set Sinna down on a hospital bed. Sinna strirred in her sleep. I waited a while until Sinna opened her eyes. She screamed loudly. I covered her mouth. She relaxed when she saw me. Her eyes were full of fear. PB walked into the room. She was carrying a small helmet that was connected to a computer.

"W-What's that for?" Sinna stuttered. PB smiled.

"Its a memory veiwer. I just connect this to the person I want to see their memories. I need to see what happened to you before you went all wonky." PB explained. Sinna backed up until she reached the wall.

"Honestly, you don't want to see that. How about another memory, like the time I killed a hydra. Or my 4th birthday. Any memory besides the one you want to see." Sinna yelled, breathing fast.

"Sorry Sinna, but I need to know. One way or the other. Just let me see that memory."

"NO. THAT IS MY MEMORY AND YOU CAN NOT SEE IT." Sinna jumped out of bed and ran out the door. But, before she could get far, I tackled her. To my surprise she kicked me in the gut. I held my stomach. Sinna ran, but then slipped on a wet floor. I caught up to her and grabbed her by the waist. She resisted all the way back to the hospital. I held her down while PB tightened some restraints. Sinna tried to break the restraints, but failed. PB slipped the helmet on Sinna, which made her pass out. I watched the memory in shock.

On the screen it showed a boy. He was about 18. He had blue skin and spiked up hair. And Sinna, shaking like a leaf._  
_

* * *

Flashback

_The boy walked closer to Sinna. She backed up until she hit the wall._

_"Hello Sinna." he said in a smooth, yet frighting voice._

_"What do you want, Demetrie? How did you find me?" Demetrie smirked._

_"I have my ways. And you know what I want. Give me the ball.' he yelled. He was now inches away from Sinna._

_"I don't have it." she said._

_"LIER!" he yelled. He raised his hand and slapped her hard. She fell to the ground. A red mark was left on her face. He grabbed her by her collar and slammed her onto the wall._

_"TELL ME WHERE IT IS. THAT BALL COULD BRING ME TO MY FULL POWER!" He dropped her. She groaned.  
_

_"I don't know where it is." He glared at her._

_"Fine. I'll come back tomorrow. But I can't let you go unharmed know can I, my dear sister. Now get up." He pulled out a thick rope and tied her to a pole. He strocked her cheek gently before slapping her hard. He slapped her over and over before making a fist and punched her in the gut. She gasped, but regreted it afterwords._

_"What's the matter Sinna? Am I being to harsh? Because i think I'm not being harsh enough. Perhaps this might help." He took out a small dagger._

_"You will never be my real sister. Mom only took you in because human blood is rare. It can be used for hundreds of spells. At make me more powerful." He cut a long, thin cut on her cheek. Sinna screamed. Demetrie slapped her. He wound bled a little. Demetrie lick the blood and smiled in delight. He cut a few more wounds on her. Finally, he cut the ropes and Sinna fell to her knees. Demetrie slapped her one last time and left. Sinna pasted out afterwords._

* * *

I didn't know what to say. How could her hurt a little girl like that. I did't know who he was, but I was going to find him.

* * *

**Done with this chapter. I made up the song, though. Please Review**


End file.
